The Legend of Korrasami
by torkahn808
Summary: What happens after their end? Only a new beginning!
1. The Legend of Korrasami

Korra was beautiful without even trying to be. The Avatar laughed as she danced with Bolin, moving to the beat of the music, who was surprisingly nimble for an earthbender. Her short hair casually fell into her eyes, which while considerably lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, still carried the stormy grey of the sea.

It reminded Asami of Korra after the Red Lotus. That was awful and it wrenched Asami's heart to see Korra still hurting, despite having saved the world again. She remembered taking care of Korra when she needed help. It was so unlike Korra to need help. That was always something Asami had admired about Korra. She was so strong and always found out some way to win. Taking care of Korra had really helped her.

Still. Asami thought, absentmindedly fidgeting with the tight straps of her dress. She was still so stubborn. She didn't want me to come home with her to the southern water tribe. I would have done it without a second thought. She's my friend and she needed my help.

Korra's joyous laughter rang out high again. Her laugh doesn't ever reach her eyes. Asami noted. She's still in pain.

That's it. I'm going to talk to her. Asami thought. I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I know she still needs help. She moved to stand up and began to push her way through the crowd to get to to Korra.

"Excuse me, miss!" A young boy's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Can I interest you in a dance?" It was Meelo, the air bending son of Tenzin and Pema, offering Asami a bright red rose, while bowing to one knee.

Asami really didn't want to. But she didn't want to hurt the little boys feelings. He was far too eager. "Why, yes you can, my good sir." She joked, bending down and extending her arm to grab Meelo's smaller one.

Meelo barely came up to her hip, yet he tried to make up for it by using his airbending. It didn't smell too great, nor did it help him grow any taller.

By the time her dance was Meelo was over, she almost wanted to faint. It was pretty bad. She couldn't talk to Korra smelling like that!

She found Korra standing to the side, talking to Lin Beifong, Republic City's chief of police, as she took a break from the dances.

"Oh hey, Asami. I was just talking to Lin about her new clothes. Check it out." Korra said, pointing out the bright green of the Beifong uniform Su usually wore, that Lin was now wearing.

"Hey, Lin. Nice outfit." Asami said politely.

"You know, it's not actually that bad kid." Lin said, stretching her arms, almost smiling. "You should try it some time. Turns out my sister knows what she's doing after all."

She actually looks sort of peaceful. Asami thought. Now's my chance to talk to Korra.

"Do you think I can talk to Korra alone Lin?" Asami asked hopefully.

"Ah. I get it. Don't want the old crabby lady around to mess with you two. Do whatever you like. I'm not my mom." Lin shrugged and walked off to the food stands.

"That was a pretty good impression of Toph actually." Korra said, watching as Lin was bombarded with questions from Ikki.

They shared a laugh. Still didn't reach her eyes, Asami noticed. What's bothering her? How do I get it out of her?

"Hey, Asami" Korra turned to face Asami, her smile falling a little flat.

What do I say? How do I say it? "Hi" might be a good place to start genius. Shut up me! Asami battled her inner thoughts, which was really unlike her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad." Korra offered. "He didn't deserve it."

Asami came up empty.

My dad? No, stop it Asami. She thought. He's gone. There's no one left. They're all gone. She saw a gentle man she used to play pai-sho with.

What's happening to me?

"Hello? Republic City to Asami? Where are you?" Korra grinned, waving her hands in front of Asami's face.

"Korra…I…um…." Asami trailed off, attempting to stop her face from turning to a deep blush of scarlett. "Hi."

Korra looked confused. "Asami?" Korra began, reaching out for her arm.

Just then, Wu's fawning voice cut into their conversation. "Hello ladies, may I say that you are looking absolutely ravishing today!"

Korra's arm instantly shot away.

Asami found her voice. "Why thank you, your highness." She said. "I heard about what you did with the badger moles. That was pretty cool." Asami said.

Korra nodded in agreement, although she seemed distracted.

I hope she's not worrying about me. Asami thought. She's already had enough to worry about.

"Yes, it was pretty cool." Wu said. "I agree. Although you guys did some cool stuff to, if what Mako tells me is true. You see…

"Alright, King Wu, stop bugging them." Mako arrived, his arm still in a sling from his fight with Kuvira's engine.

"Wait, Mako." Wu said. "Korra. Will you dance with me?"

Asami had been watching Korra. She still seemed distracted by something. Asami followed Korra's gaze to the new Spirit Portal.

"Uh-huh, sure. Sounds good." Korra said, walking off in the general direction of the Portal.

"Well, that was rude of her." Wu huffed. "Asami you wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry, Wu, I have to take care of something." Asami said apologetically, backing away from the pair. As she walked away from Mako and Wu, she heard Wu say "What's going on with those two?" and Mako's audible sigh that said "I don't know."

Where did Korra go? She couldn't find her. Not at the tables, only Jinora and Kai were there. Strangely, they were only staring into each others eyes, not a word said between the two. Something in that innocent picture made Asami's heart race.

Not at the food stands, Lin was examining a strange array of food on a stick. Opal was laughing at Bolin as he ate too many hot peppers at one time, steam pouring out of his ears. They were so cute together.

Asami felt desperate. Where was she?

Then she remembered. One evening, on this very island, Korra had been unable to stay still. So she had gone out to the gazebo to stare at the calming waters. Asami would bet anything that's where she was now.

She hurried, feeling her heart racing. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she wasn't going to fight it.  
>She came across the clearing of the gazebo. She heard a man's voice. Tenzin!<p>

"…My dad never accomplished what you did Korra. You are a very unique Avatar and a great person." Tenzin was rambling about Avatar Aang like he usually did with Korra.

Asami wasn't really in the mood for stories and she figured that neither was Korra.

She faked as if she had been running, stumbling onto the stone walkway that overlooked the stone steps where Korra was sitting.

Breathlessly, she spoke. "Tenzin. You need to help! Meelo just ate a whole bunch of beans! It's awful!"

Tenzin's eyes popped out of his head. "What? I told Pema not to let him eat that, it's bad for his health!" He stormed back to the direction of the party, yelling, "Meelo! Stop eating those beans!"

Korra smiled. Still didn't reach her eyes. "Sit with me for a while." She patted the ground next to her.

Asami gladly obliged

They watched the calming light of the Spirit Portal as it reflected itself off the dark waters of the ocean.

"It's nice isn't it?" Asami offered.

"Yeah. It is." Korra said, sounding rather downcast.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami asked, worried.

Korra turned to face Asami, her eyes a mess of stormy seas. Her face was twisted with worry.

"I've finally realized, Asami." Korra began.

"Realized what?" Asami said, confused.

"I've realized what's important to me. The things that matter. Being compassionate is more important than being violent. But more than that. I've realized how horrible a friend I've been to you." Korra said, looking down at her feet.

That's not true. Asami thought.

"That's not true!" Asami exclaimed. "You are an amazing friend."

"It's true. While you've always been there for me, I haven't always been there for you. I'm sorry Asami. I'll do better." Korra said, looking at Asami.

Asami pondered. "It was hard without you Korra. Just being around you. Well, it made my day better. And when my dad died..I thought I was going to lose you to." Asami felt her voice choke up with emotion.

No! Not in front of her! Asami thought furiously. I don't want to be a burden.

"Asami!" Korra said, quickly pulling her into a hug.

Asami felt her walls melt away, as her tears began to fall, sobbing uncontrollably.

She pulled Korra close to her as they held each other.

"It's all right Asami." Korra said softly. "You don't need to always be strong. I've learned that."

"Korra. You're all I have left. Did you know that?" Asami whispered through her tears, still holding Korra.

"That's not true!" Korra said. "You have Mako and Bolin." They let go of each other. Asami felt herself inexplicably longing to be held in Korra's arms again.

"They don't know me like you do. When you left, we fell apart. I didn't want to be with anyone but you." Asami said, remembering day after day of loneliness.

Korra contemplated. "I'm here now, Asami." She said, putting her hand into Asami's. "I'm here for you."

"Are you Korra?" Asami said. "Are you sure?"

"Anything you want. I'm good for it." Korra smiled.

Asami believed her.

"Well, to be honest with you," Asami said, playfully, wiping tears from her eyes. "I've never seen the Spirit World yet. You guys had all the fun while I watched Jinora last time."

"Alright! Let's go!" Korra said, standing up.

"That sounds perfect.' Asami smiled.

She stood up to. Then she realized.

"Just the two of us and like this?" Asami said, gesturing to their dresses.

"Uh, maybe we better change first." Korra said.

They hurried and met each other while the party was still going on. Korra was back in her usual water tribe clothing and Asami her battle suit.

They walked to the light of the new Spirit Portal.

They shared a slight smile and gave each other strength.

They walked hand in hand towards their future, the gold and green light of the portal seamlessly fusing to become one as years of suffering were washed away in a single moment of happiness.


	2. Loving Asami

Korra stared in wonder at Asami's eyes.

How come I've never noticed how beautiful they are? Korra thought as she extended her gloved hand out to Asami's waiting bare hand. Behind her soft eyes, she shielded years of pain and suffering that should have torn her apart. Yet, somehow, she kept going.

They walked hand in hand towards the brilliant golden light of the spirit portal Korra had created after she saved Kuvira.

This is what Asami wants. Korra thought, contently staring at the gentle green of Asami's eyes. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy. I don't want to hurt her ever again.

They never took their eyes off each other. Korra smiled at her in encouragement as they paused a few yards from the portal.

Asami noticed and her mouth curled upwards in a slight smile, her eyes lighting up.

There it was.

That's how I want her to always feel. Korra thought. She's been through too much already.

In perfect synchronization, they walked forward into the light, facing each other, their eyes still locked on the other as bright blue met soft green.

Korra felt her other hand reach for Asami's. She felt her hand fit smoothly into Asami's. It felt right.

The golden glow enveloped them, and for a moment it was just her and Asami, their hands locked in an embrace. Asami's mouth opened in a soundless gasp, then parted as she smiled and laughed.

"This is so beautiful, Korra!" Asami said in awe. Her eyes were alive, abuzz with wonder at the marvelous light show that surrounded them.

Inexplicably, Korra felt herself inch closer to Asami. She suddenly felt a powerful desire to hold the engineer in her arms and never let her go.

"Korra? What are you doing?" Asami said, her eyes wide in surprise.

What am I doing? Korra thought. I don't understand. How come I can't stop? How come my heart is racing?

She inched closer. Asami didn't move to stop her, but seemed curious as to what Korra was doing.

Screw it. I've come too far to back down now. Korra thought, as she prepared to lean forward to kiss Asami. Something stopped her. No. No, not like this. I don't want to hurt her. What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? That would kill her. And that would kill me.

She gently eased her hands out from Asami's and stretched them out. "Welcome, Miss Sato." Korra said, putting on her best voice of bravado. "Welcome to the spirit world!"

Asami's hands were still half outstretched. They looked strangely lonely without Korra's hands to fill them. Korra thought.

The sun's rays warmed Korra's body, yet it couldn't fill the void left when she let go of Asami.

"It feels so different here." Asami said, looking around. "Yet, it doesn't look like anything different. You know what I mean? Korra?"

Wait. I know this place. Korra thought. I was scared. But he helped me.

"Hello Avatar Korra." An elderly man's gruff yet kind voice said."I'm so happy you decided to visit once again. And I see you've brought a friend with you. Good. I have made lots of tea. We can have a party."

"Iroh!" Korra exclaimed. She ran to the old man and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Korra." Iroh said, returning the hug, his wise eyes sparkling.

"Wait, Iroh? As in General Iroh? As in Uncle to Lord Zuko?" Asami exclaimed.

"Yes. I was general, but that was a very long time ago. Is something the matter, Miss Sato?" Iroh said.

"Uh, no, general, um, Iroh. Sir." Asami said sheepishly, her face turning a slight shade of scarlett.

Korra smiled. This was the closest to unhinged she had ever seen Asami. Usually she was always so composed, but she seemed speechless when next to Iroh. She had seen Zuko in his old age. Korra knew that Asami was calculating how old Iroh was.

"If you would like to join me ladies, I would be honored to serve you tea at my shop." Iroh said, beckoning the way. "Follow me."

"Thank you so much, Iroh." Korra said.

"Wait, Korra?" Asami said

"Hmm? What's wrong Asami?" Korra said, her arm unconsciously reaching out to touch Asami's shoulder.

"How does he know who I am? How is even still alive?" Asami asked. "That's incredible!"

"Well, he once told me that the spirit world is very mysterious ,but so is love." Korra said.

"Okay. And what does that mean?" Asami said.

"I don't really know." Korra shrugged. She was beginning to get what Iroh meant though. Love was mysterious. Her feelings for Asami were something she hadn't had time to feel during the fight against Kuvira. Now they were alone together in the spirit world, and Korra had no idea how to explain her feelings to her. Maybe Iroh could help.

"Come on, Korra." Asami said, her signature smile back as she reached her hand to Korra's. "I want to try some of Iroh's legendary tea."

Korra slipped her hand to Asami's, still marveling at how good at felt.

They came up to the clearing where Iroh had set up his tea shop. Nothing had changed since the last time Korra had been there.

I guess when you're an eternal spirit, redecorating isn't really one of your top priorities. Korra thought.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a minute." Iroh said, as he went inside.

The table was decorated with many cakes. It all looked so good.

Sitting at the table was someone Korra recognized. a giant two headed frog that sat at the table. It was May-Jim the two headed frog who had been getting married last time Korra was there. "Avatar Korra!" May, the pleasant female head of the two said cheerfully. "So good to see you again!"

"Hi there!" Korra said, raising her hand in greeting.

"Oh, Korra, you've brought your special someone here for us to see first? That's so kind of you. I'd just to tell that I for one approve.." Jim, the male-head said.

"Uh, what are they talking about Korra?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Korra said.

"There's no need to deny it, ladies!" May exclaimed. "You can be yourself here. No one will judge you."

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of lost." Asami said, resting her head in her fingers, thinking.

"Oh dear, honey. They don't even realize it themselves." May said to Jim who bobbed his head in agreement, a strange movement for a giant frog.

"Realize what?" Korra asked in confusion. Then it dawned on her. Oh. They know. Dammit!

"Oh…" Asami's voice trailed off. She got it at the same time.

Iroh came out of the tea shop, carrying a tray of cups and a tea pot. Thank the Spirits for that.

"Iroh! You didn't tell us you were hosting a wedding today." May said. If frogs could scold, May was doing it.

"A wedding? I wasn't doing a wedding today. What are you talking about?" Iroh looked dumbfounded.

"Let's get out of here, May!" Jim exclaimed. "These two deserve privacy." The frog nodded towards Korra and Asami as May seemingly agreed.

Korra head Asami gasp in shock as she saw that May and Jim were one frog with two heads.

"I didn't even realize it." Asami said, staring after the giant frog that was leaping away.

"Don't worry, I didn't get it the first time I saw them either." Korra said reassuringly.

Iroh was still carrying the tray of tea. He sat down and began pouring tea, giving one cup to Asami and one to Korra.

Asami seemed to be contemplating something. Korra could literally see the gears in her brain turning as she tried to compute what she just saw.

"Iroh?" Korra began.

"Hmm. Interesting." Iroh stroked his beard absently as he gulped his tea.

"Hey, Iroh, could you say something?" Korra asked.

"I don't need to. I think you know that, Korra. Asami has already found the answer for herself. I think I'm going to be going for a walk now. Please enjoy your tea." Iroh stood and bowed to them, before walking off until his portly figure disappeared in the horizon.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least." Asami said, smiling. "In the last ten minutes, I've met the original General Iroh and a two headed frog. I'd say we're doing good."

"You don't need to do that Asami." Korra said softly, reaching out to take her hand. "You don't need to pretend that everything is fine. I told you. I'm here for you."

Asami sighed audibly. "I know. It's a hard habit to break. I'm so used to having to pretend that sometimes it feels like my reality. I guess I'm not used to having a girlfriend I can trust." She started at Korra with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it…" Korra started. Wait. What. Did she say girlfriend? "Wait, did you say…ah!" She was abruptly cut off by Asami grabbing her and, after a slight moments hesitation where Asami looked down as if to gather herself, kissing her on the lips.

Korra felt an electric tingle go down her spine, her eyes wide in shock. It felt so good. Her lips were so soft. Is this really happening? Korra thought. I didn't think it was possible. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

Her eyes slowly closed in pleasure as she began to ease into the kiss.

"Yes. I did." Asami whispered as she drew back slowly.

Korra found herself longing for more.

"And it took you long enough. I thought you were going to do this when we first got here." Asami scolded playfully, again bringing Korra to her for a kiss.

This time it was slower and lasted longer. No dream. Korra felt Asami's hand gently brush aside the hair that had fallen into her face, slowly tracing the outline of Korra's face. Korra shivered at Asami's touch.

Korra hesitantly raised her hand, almost as if afraid of losing her in that moment if she moved too fast. She drew Asami closer to her and ran her fingers through her luxurious black hair. She felt Asami's hair knot that held her flawless hair in a semi-casual ponytail. She pulled it free. Asami's long locks let loose, bouncing as they settled into place.

Asami gently lay next to Korra on the green sea of grass. For a while, they simply stared at each other, each laying on their side, getting lost in the other's eyes.

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it. Korra was in disbelief. She lay on her elbow, and Asami mirrored her, their hands connecting the space between them.

"Korra." Asami said, reaching out to take Korra's hand again. "While you were gone. I would think of you. I thought of you every day. I thought of how sad you were. Not only that, but I thought of how sad I was without you and it killed me every day Korra."

Korra listened. She has spent her time as the Avatar laying her problems on Asami. Now it was her turn to listen. She would listen for the rest of her life to make it up to her.

"I've come to realize. I want to be there for you when you go to sleep at night and be the face you wake to in the morning. Korra, I want to be there for you. Most of all, I don't want you sad ever again. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…"

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and this time, she kissed Asami, easing herself gently onto her. She came up for air, and stared deep in Asami's eyes. "I know what you're going to say. You don't need to say it. I need to say it first. I have to. I already know. I love you, Asami. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I"

Asami suddenly pulled her down again, letting her hands wander, cupping Korra's cheek, tracing Korra's hair, down the curves of her arm's, then again and again as their lips met.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with us?" Korra grinned. "We're gonna interrupt each other all the time?"

"You talk too much." Asami said, smiling slyly. "And, you're right, we don't need to say it." She kissed Korra again, this time just a small lingering tap on the lips. "But I'm going to anyway." They joined hands again, laying side by side and never looking away from the other. "I love you Korra."

Korra, choked up with sudden emotion, whispered hoarsely, "I love you, Asami." She felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Korra? What's the matter?" Asami said, sitting up in concern and pulling Korra's head into her lap. She stroked Korra's hair and smiled gently at the sobbing Avatar. "It's going to be alright."

"I…I…know." Korra said, struggling to speak through her emotions. "That's…That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy."

"Well, if you're happy, Avatar Korra." Asami began, kissing her lightly on the nose. "Then I'm happy."  
>Korra felt the wetness of water drops falling on her cheeks. Was it raining? No, Korra thought in wonder. Asami's crying, but she's smiling. That makes me smile.<p>

"Hehe, look at us, Korra. We're a mess." Asami said, wiping a tear from her eye as five more fell in a pattern on Korra's face.

This is no mess. Korra thought. This is perfect. She stared at the upside down face of Asami Sato. Where have you been all my life?

Korra sat up and hugged Asami tightly. She felt Asami shaking.

One look in each other's eyes and Korra knew that it was all over.

This was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Asami?'

This was how it starts.

"Korra?"

This was true love.

"Let's get married."


	3. Loving Korra

The calm blue sky morphed into a radiant lilac as their lips met once again. Puffy white clouds continuously shifted from ever changing shades of gold and amber. Sounds of laughter echoed around them and they slowly pulled away from each other to see that spirits of all kind had encircled the pair.

Korra chuckled. "Guess there's no privacy in the spirit world huh?" She stood and held her hand out to Asami to help her up.

Asami took Korra's hand. She noticed the spirits. "Wow, look at that." She laughed. "So these are the spirits."

They were wondrous beings. She had seen only one spirit before and it hadn't been that friendly. It had been a long time ago. Before Korra had even left for the southern water tribe.

Asami remembered every last detail of that day perfectly.

_Korra had been feeling down after being attacked by Raiko and the media again after telling them she had no idea on how to clear the spirit vines. She sat on the steps of the city hall, looking downcast, her bright blue eyes deep in thought. She noticed Asami watching her and her eyes perked up._  
><em>"Hey, Asami!" Korra said in greeting. Her face twisted in worry again. "I guess you heard that mess, huh?"<em>

_There was nothing more in the world Asami wanted to do than to take her into her arms. Tell her it would be alright while stroking her long brown hair over and over again._

_But that would be weird. As far as Asami knew, Korra had no interest in girls. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. It was one of the only ones Asami still had._

_So Asami was only her friend._

_"Yeah." Asami sat down next to her. The vines sure had messed the city up. They grew more and more with each passing day. Vines sprouted into buildings and extended out to the streets through numerous narrow cracks._

_"Ugh!" Korra groaned in frustration, hanging her head in her hands. "How am I gonna do this?"_

_"Hey, don't worry." Asami said, putting her hand on Korra's shoulder, trying to sound upbeat."We'll figure it out."_

_"That's easy for you to say." Korra moaned, her head still buried in her hands. "You're not the Avatar. You don't have this great responsibility." She looked up with tired eyes._  
><em>You don't have the press breathing down your neck every minute expecting you to solve every problem and to do it perfectly!" Her voice rose to a shout. Several lingering onlookers looked their way.<em>

_Asami said nothing, but removed her hand from Korra's shoulder. This is really bugging her. Asami thought. I wish I knew how to help in some way._

_Korra recoiled back, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, looking back down at the ground. "I'm just under a lot of pressure right now. If you're mad, I understand."_

_I could never be mad at you. Asami thought. I need to get her out of this. It's really messing with her head. The idea hit her. It was so natural._

_"It's alright." Asami smiled reassuringly. "Come on, I'll drive us back to Air Temple Island." She stood and offered her hand to Korra's._

_"Thanks." Korra took Asami's waiting hand, pulling herself up, and they walked to her car._

_"Uh…Asami? What are you doing?" Korra said in confusion. Asami was hanging back instead of jumping in the driver's side like she usually did._

_Asami tossed the keys to Korra who nabbed in out of the air in one fluid motion despite how unsure she was._

_Korra looked shell-shocked. "You know I'm not too good with these right?" She looked at the keys, holding them incredibly awkwardly at arm's length in two fingers._

_"I know." Asami said, flipping her long black hair. Sometimes it irritated her. She was thinking of tying it back permanently. "But you're the Avatar, right Korra? A little driving should be a piece of cake."_

_"Well…I guess you're right." Korra said, still unsure. She hesitantly jumped in the driver's side._

_"Great!" Asami said, trying to contain her excitement as she jumped the door to the passenger's side. "And you know, sometimes I even find it relaxing."_

_Short story short, it was NOT relaxing._

_Korra was a horrible driver. The satomobile rattled with the inconsistent timing of the gas to the brake to the clutch. Asami held on for dear life, sure that the look on her face was not that attractive, while yelling hurried directions. "Clutch! Brake! Clutch! Don't hit that old lady!_

_They pulled to a red light. Asami breathed a sigh of relief._

_"How was that?" Korra's voice was full of hope and the youthful energy was back in her eyes._

_Asami didn't want to disappoint her. "That was pretty good! You're a natural Korra." Of course, Korra didn't do good, but she looked so happy._

_Korra laughed. "You don't have to lie to me Asami, I know that was awful."_

_"Okay, it was pretty bad. But not that bad!" Asami said jokingly._

_They laughed together as the light changed to green again._

_Asami gave Korra instructions as she began to drive. "Okay, now just gently…gently! Good, good, just like that." Korra slowly took off and the car went smoothly this time._

_"You know, I really like this." Korra said, leaning back comfortably into the leather seat._

_"What?" Asami asked. Her hands were tense. What's she going to say?_

_"This. You and me. I've never had a girlfriend like you before." Korra grinned._  
><em>"Girlfriend?" Asami asked. Her heart raced. What's she mean by girlfriend? I thought Korra only dated Mako before.<em>

_"Yeah, you know. Someone to hang out with." Korra smiled and looked at Asami. Oh. That's what she meant. Of course. Asami sighted internally. God, her eyes are so beautiful. I could get lost in them forever. They're just so…enchanting._

_She turned her attention back to the road where a vine was coming up at rapid speed._

_"Whoa! Vine! Vine!" Asami yelled. "Hit the brakes!"_

_Korra shouted something unintelligible and slammed her feet on the brakes. The tires screeched as the car veered to the side._

_"You okay Asami?" Korra said, turning to Asami, as the car finally halted to a stop._

_"I'm good." Asami was dazed but nothing was broken._

_Korra nodded and turned her attention to the vine where a spirit had materialized. "Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road!?" She yelled, her anger flaring._

_The spirit was strangely shaped, almost like a large mole, only it had large spikes coming out of it's back. Shockingly, it replied._

_"Don't blame ME for this Avatar! You're the one who put me here! YOU did this!" The mole thing replied. "Now if you excuse me, leave me alone and let me sleep!" The mole disappeared._

_"Ugh, what a mess." Korra said in disappointment._

_"We can still figure this out." Asami said._

_"How am I going to do that?" Korra said morosely._

_Asami shook her head and shrugged._

Obviously, things had worked out in the end. And in more ways than one.

"Asami?" Korra drew out her name in a singsongy voice. "Hello? Where'd you go?"

"Huh?" Asami said. Had she been day dreaming? She looked around. Where did the spirits go?

Korra laughed and grabbed her hand. "You were day dreaming! Where were you?" Her eyes sparkled like a calm ocean.

Those eyes have never changed. Asami thought. "Uh, I was dreaming..about your eyes!" Real smooth Asami.

"My…eyes?" Korra said in hesitant disbelief. "Huh, okay. Come on, we're going back to Iroh's!"

"Wait! Korra!" Asami was dragged by Korra's superhuman speed. Asami was quick but not that quick. "Why are we going to Iroh's? Where did the spirits go? I didn't even see them!"

"Don't worry! It'll all be alright!" Korra yelled back. She paused momentarily and grabbed the taller Asami into her hands, one hand supporting her back and the other her legs. Asami felt the ground disappear beneath her. It was both exhilarating and frightening. Strange combination.

Asami giggled. This was a first. "Korra!" She could barely speak through her laughing. "Korra!" Korra stopped running. "There's no need to carry me, silly." She giggled again.

Korra blushed sheepishly. "Right, I don't know what I was thinking." She began to put Asami down.

"Wait."

Korra stopped.

"Let me do this." Asami shifted her weight and put her arms around Korra's neck. She leaned forward confidently and… _conk! _Their foreheads collided.

"Ow!" Both yelled.

Asami jumped from Korra's arms, rubbing her head.

"You know, if you wanted to hurt the both of us, you did a good job of it." Korra said, rubbing her forehead fervently.

"Sorry!" Asami apologized. That didn't go so well. And Korra had a hard head!

"It's fine." Korra said. "Nothing can spoil my mood today." It was true. Korra had a huge smile on her face.

"So, tell me," Asami began, still rubbing her forehead. "What are we doing at Iroh's again"

Korra's eyes lit up again. "That's right! I almost forgot. We're getting married today! Come on!"

"Sure, lead the way. But this time don't carry me!" Asami teased.

Today? Asami thought. That's pretty fast. I don't know if I'm ready, to be honest.

They came to Iroh's simple tea shop where the elderly man was sweeping, his white beard a glorious blinding color.

"Ah, Korra! Asami! Welcome. What can I do for you? You know, I noticed that there's no need to sweep in the spirit world, as nothing gets dirty, but it reminds me of old times." Iroh rambled, stroking his beard.

"Iroh, sir." Korra said. "We'd like to get married and it would be our honor if you could head the ceremony for us." She bowed and Asami mirrored her movements.

"Hmm…" Iroh stroked his beard again, deep in thought. "Marriage is an important commitment. The person you choose must be someone you love unconditionally and you both must be ready. I ask both of you, are you ready?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Korra exclaimed.

"Asami?" Iroh asked.

I don't know. I don't know. This doesn't feel right. It should, but it doesn't. Asami's thoughts were a mess.

"Asami?" Korra's eyes narrowed in confusion.

What would the others think? I don't know. I love Korra. I really do, but what would everyone else think?

"Asami. Look at me." Iroh commanded sternly but gently. Asami obeyed. "This decision you make will be one you make to please yourself! Do not make this decision based on other's opinions. Make this decision based on your happiness and the happiness of your loved one and you will have made the right decision!"

Asami looked at Korra who was starting to look slightly worried.

It hit her. What am I doing? Do I want to marry Korra? Of course I do! Who am I kidding? I love her!

She extended her hand for Korra's, who reached her hand out to meet hers. Korra's sigh of relief was clearly audible.

Iroh looked relieved as well and he nodded in approval. "Good. Now, let me tell you something very important." His eyes focused on Asami and she swore she saw a faint fire burning within them. "The bond between family is the most important thing you have. I know that both of you have family outside of each other. Are you sure you don't want them with you when this happens?

Korra's eyes softened. She turned to look at Asami. "That's why you hesitated. For everyone else."

Asami was so relieved. She gets it. She understands. Asami thought. She's perfect.

They look at each other and nodded.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Iroh, but we can't do this right now." Korra said regrettably.

Asami agreed. "We would be so selfish to do this away from everyone else. They're a part of us. And we love them to."

Iroh smiled and Asami immediately felt like she was looking at an old friend. "Of course. There's nothing to apologize about. Here, take some tea for your journey back home. It warms the soul." Iroh gave them a teapot that he had apparently already prepared.

"Wait, you knew?" Asami asked, bewildered. "How?"

Iroh smiled again. "I know you and Avatar Korra, Asami. You remind me of Aang and his loved one.

"You mean Katara?" Korra said.

Iroh nodded. "Yes. And like you, they relied on their friends. My nephew for instance. They were all united in harmony in the end, proud of each other and all they had accomplished. Your friends would love to share in your joy to. Friends and family are the most important thing. Don't forget that."

Korra was listening pensively to Iroh's explanation and seemed to agree. "Okay Iroh! But we're going to be coming back! And we're going to bring everyone with us. Including your nephew."

Asami nodded and said "Don't worry, we'll bring Lord Zuko here. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." She smiled encouragingly at the old man.

The twinkle of happiness in the tea maker's eyes almost brought tears to Asami's eyes. He looked overjoyed.  
>"Ah, Zuko. I haven't seen my nephew in…Well actually I don't know how long it's been. Tell me, how old is he now?" Iroh asked.<p>

"He's probably older than you are now." Korra offered.

Iroh tilted his head back and laughed, a great booming laugh. "Oh, Korra. Zuko can't be older than me." He held his belly and smiled. "Now, what are you waiting for Korra? Go! Both of you! You have something important to do."

Korra and Asami walked away from the tea shop in the general direction of the spirit portal.

"So where to? Back home already?" Asami asked. She didn't really want to go home. Not yet. She wanted more time alone with Korra.

"Pfft, you kidding me? We've only been here…how long has it been? I don't know, spirit time is different than regular time." Korra shrugged sheepishly and looked apologetically at Asami.

"It doesn't matter." Asami reassured her. They stopped at a hill overlooking a small lake, the majestic purple of the sky still prevalent. "Let's sit for a while." They sat together, admiring the beauty of the sky and the tranquility of the spirit world.

"Look at the sky. Does it remind you of anything?" Korra motioned.

Asami looked, the gears in her head turning. She knew what it reminded her of. The question was, were they thinking of the same thing? No, she can't have known back then could she?

Asami took a guess. "That time on Air Temple Island in the gazebo?"

"Yes!" Korra sighed and lay back, her head resting on her hands. Asami mimicked her, the cool breeze blowing around them.

They lay in perfect silence for a little while.

"You don't know how much you helped me, Asami." Korra's voice said.

"Hmm?"

"On that day, you saved me. I was positive that there was no way I could ever beat Kuvira. You're the reason I kept pushing. I realize that now." Korra said, sitting up and smiling down at Asami.

Asami felt warm and happy on the inside. She sat up and hugged her soon to be wife. It felt strange to be thinking that. To think that when they first met, she could have been an Equalist, someone prejudiced against all benders, and now she was going to be marrying the Avatar of all people. Asami could almost laugh on the irony of it all. Only, true love was no laughing matter.

"It was nothing." Asami said casually.

"Stop doing that." Korra said firmly. "Stop underestimating yourself Asami. Give yourself more credit."

Asami saw that old fire in Korra's eyes. That told her that Korra really meant it.

"Okay, if you say so." Asami said. "I still think it was all you."

"I'd argue, but I'm too happy to argue with you." Korra contently remarked.

She really is happy. Asami thought. There's a lightness to her that hasn't been there for a long time.

"Korra, you aren't mad at me are you?" Asami asked cautiously.

Korra seemed confused. "Mad at what?"

"Postponing our wedding."

"I can't be mad at you Asami. Haven't you learned that?" Korra jokingly said. "I get it. Don't worry."

Asami suddenly felt exhausted, as she struggled and failed to conceal a yawn. "When's the last time we got some sleep? The day before we left?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired to. And I don't know how long it's been. It's impossible to tell time in the spirit world." Korra said, rubbing her eyes, as she spread her sleeping bag.

"Oh dang it, we've only got one sleeping bag." Asami remarked, looking over the stuff they had brought. "I guess I forgot mine, or lost it somewhere."

"That's alright, we can share mine." Korra said brightly

"You sure?"

"We're going to be married Asami, I think it's okay." Korra said matter of factly

"Oh right! Of course!" Asami felt her face turn a shade of red.

Korra took the opportunity to tease her. "Asami! Are you blushing? That's twice I've seen you blush in one day!"

"Uh, no…it was a trick of the sunlight." That did nothing to soothe the spreading blush on her cheeks. "Shut up, and move over." She said, trying to cover up her blush as she squeezed inside Korra's sleeping bag.

"I think it's cute." Korra wouldn't stop teasing her. "Even if it was a trick of the sunlight."

"Are you going to sleep or not?" Asami was getting minority irritated with Korra which rarely happened ever.

"Hehe" Korra giggled. "Our first argument before we're even official."

That took Asami's mind off whatever was bugging her before.

"You're…giggling Korra. Like…a…girl." Asami was puzzled and attracted to her at the same time.

"I guess there's things we don't know about each other yet." Korra said, gently kissing Asami on the lips.

"Then I look forward to learning about each other. Together." Asami felt for Korra's hand in the bag and she touched something incredibly soft. Korra jumped.

"That's not my hand, Asami if that's what you were looking for." Korra teased again.

"I'm sorry." Asami said apologetically. "I guess I'm not used to…this yet."

Korra laughed, a sound of pure joy. "Me neither. Here's my hand, Miss Sato."

"Mrs. Sato." Asami corrected, feeling Korra's warm hand in hers.

"Huh, I guess you're right…I would argue, but that sounds too good. Haha…Mrs. Korra Sato. I like the sound of that" Korra drifted off to sleep, her hand still in Asami's.

That kept Asami up all night, as she simply started at Korra's face which was even more adorable when she was asleep. Her eyelids would twitch from time to time. Her lips were slightly parted, as air inhaled then exhaled. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. She was beautiful. And she was all Asami's.

Mrs. Asami Sato and Mrs. Korra Sato.

She couldn't wait.


	4. The Past

"Asami? Asami, where are you?" Asami saw her mother, who was ducking in fear from the flames that ravaged their house.

"Mommy!" Asami's vision was blurred by her tears. She had ran under their dining table to hide from the fire. It scared her and burned her eyes.

"Asami!? Oh thank God, you're alright!" Her mother crawled closer to the table, reaching out for her. She stopped as a fit of coughing overtook her body.

"I…" Asami coughed. The smoke made it hard to breathe. "Mommy! I can't breathe!."

"I know baby, I know." Her mother coughed again. "Don't breathe it in honey, just don't breathe it in and you'll be fine."

"Okay." Asami wiped her tears and attempted to listen to her mother's instructions.

Her mother smiled, and for a moment, Asami felt reassured, as if everything was going to be alright. "That's good. You're my brave little girl Asami."

There were tears in her eyes, and not purely from the smoke. "Asami. I want you to close your eyes and hold your hands over your ears, and no matter what happens, don't open them. Do you hear me Asami?"

"I'll try." Asami prepared to put her hands over her ears, the roar of the blazing fire threatening to deafen her. She raised her voice to a shout. "What's going to happen, mommy?"

From the other room, she heard a man laughing. It wasn't her daddy.

"Asami! Do what I told you!" Her mother was screaming now. Her mother never screamed at her. "Find someplace to hide and don't come looking for me."

"Haha! I've found you now." The evil cackle of the man's voice sent chills down her spine.

"I love you, sweetheart. Never forget that. I love you so much." Her mother reached for her hand and gave it a single tight squeeze. "Go now!"

"Mommy…" Asami said, holding her hand.

"HEHEH YOU HAD NOTHING GOOD HERE ANYWAY DID YA?" The man appeared, brandishing a blaze of flame in his palm.

"GO!" Her mother screamed.

Asami ran and never looked back. Her mother's scream was the last thing she remembered before waking up in her father's arms.

"Asami…No…NO…They'll pay for this." Her father growled.

Her dream changed.

She was piloting one of the hummingbirds she had designed to take down Kuvira's giant machine.

They had landed on it's leg and were attempting to weld a hole in it's side.

"Dad! We have to go!" She yelled urgently, after narrowly dodging another clumsy jab from the robot's right arm.

"No, Asami!" Her father said, strangely calm in such a precarious position. "Just a little more…"

She saw the machine readying another swing. "Dad! Now!"

"Almost there…" Her father said, still fully concentrated on the hole.

"Dad! Please!" Asami screamed.

The hole was complete and the machine ready to be attacked.

"I love you Asami." Her father simply said.

Her seat ejected out of the hummingbird as the robot's arm smashed it into oblivion with her father still inside.

"DAD!"

Her dream changed again.

She was running down a street, literally minutes after her father's death. There was no time for tears. Suddenly, purple light filled the sky as the sound of an explosion boomed throughout the city. She threw herself into an alley and shielded herself from the worst of the blast.

As the wind whirled around her, she knew there was only one person who had that kind of power.

Korra. She had to get to her. She was all she had left.

She sprinted towards the sound, thoughts interlocking and overlapping in her muddled brain. She was surprised she didn't feel anything about her father's death. She supposed that she was shell-shocked.

Her mother. Her father. And now, Korra. One more might just do her in.

She came across the clearing where a crater had imploded itself in the forest that previously had inhabited the area. A wondrous beam of light came from an opening in the middle of the crater.

Is that a…spirit portal? She thought in wonder. She never had the chance to visit the spirit world, like everyone else had, so it really interested her.

"Have you seen Korra?" Tenzin asked her.

She looked around her in shock as she realized that the others were already there. Mako was noticeably injured, his arm hanging useless, as he was supported by Bolin. Varrick and Zhu-Li were there as well. Tenzin and his kids had arrived to. That surprised her. She hadn't even known they were there in her eagerness to get to Korra.

She shook her head sadly.

"Keep looking," Jinora said, "She can't be far from here."

"Korra!"

"Where are you!"

"Korra!"

The lonely cries of her friend's name echoed around the empty expanse of the spirit vines.

No…She can't be gone. Asami thought. No… She fell to her knees, feeling the weight of her losses finally catching up to her. That's it then. I'm done.

"Asami…" Mako was there, the pain apparent on his face, although he was trying to hide it. "I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."

Please, Mako. She pleaded internally. I know you're trying to help, but you're making it worse. You have no idea how much I loved her. She felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"Look!" Ikki cried.

The spirit portal glowed.

"Looks like someone's coming out!" Varrick exclaimed, his arm around Zhu-Li who nodded.

Korra? Please. Please. Asami let herself hope, one more time.

A lone figure walked out. At a distance, it was hard to make out who it was.

Her hair fell loosely down her face. The look in her eyes, while badly injured, still glowed with a steely resolve. As she limped closer, it was clear that the figure was wearing green. Not blue.

It was Kuvira.

NO!

* * *

><p>She woke with a start, as her dreams shattered, feeling cold sweat on her face. She was alone in her sleeping bag, when she had gone to sleep with Korra.<p>

Korra? Where was she?

"KORRA!" She screamed, sitting up, still feeling her dreams in her head. "KORRA!"

There was a splashing and the hurried sounds of someone pushing themselves out of water. She walked over to the edge of the cliff she had fallen asleep on and was met with a whirlpool of water as Korra propelled herself up to the cliff from the pool below.

"Asami? What happened? Are you okay?" Korra said worriedly, her hair falling wet into her eyes. She shook her head like a puppy. "Ah! That's better. Oops. Sorry."

Asami was soaked. But she didn't care at all. "I...um...I'm fine." _She shouldn't have to worry about me. _Asami thought.

"Nightmares, huh?" Korra said, sitting down next to her. "I know the look. Hold on." She extended her palms and Asami felt a rush of hot air, as she dried off both of them.

That felt wonderful. "That's pretty handy isn't it?" Asami motioned towards Korra's hands. "Bending, and not just for fighting it seems"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's neat." Korra shrugged it off as if it was nothing. And to her it probably was.

"Can you walk me through it?" Asami asked, suddenly curious, glad for the distraction.

Korra seeemd unsure. "Walk you...through it?" It was as if Asami had asked her to fly.

"Yeah, you know. It's like when I build something, there's a certain process I go through. I have to attach one thing to another, and put another thing to something else for it all to work. How do you do it for bending?" Asami asked, attempting to explain it as simple as she could.

"Huh." Korra put her finger to her chin as she contemplated the question. "I haven't thought about it for a really long time. It comes naturally for me."

"Oh." Asami was disappointed. There was something about bending that had always intrigued her.

"But, you know," Korra began, quickly catching the disappointment in Asami's voice. "I can show you some basic stances I'd never forget."

Asami felt herself smile. "I'd like that."

They moved to the pool below.

Korra shrugged off the simple water bending clothes she usually wore to reveal her undergarments that covered her chest and below, and her muscular stomach which Asami couldn't seem to tear her eyes from.

"What are you doing Korra?" Asami felt herself blushing.

"We're gonna get wet, Asami." Korra grinned.

Asami felt herself blush even more. She laughed at how casual Korra was being about it and decided it was alright. She unbuttoned her jacket and threw it aside. She took off her pants and threw that aside to.

"Okay, Avatar, what were you going to teach me first?" Asami said, trying to appear cool, although her heart was beating faster by the minute. She shivered, not knowing if it was because she was cold, or if she was just that attracted to Korra in the moment.

"So this is a simple water bending technique, the first one I ever learned." Korra began, stepping into the cool blue water that matched her eyes, apparently unaware of Asami's thoughts. "This is just a push and pull." She put her palms in front of her, face up and motioned them back and forward. The water slowly began to move with her hands, the waves slowly receding, then breaking as it hit the sandy shore. "Come on, Asami, try it." Korra said.

"Okay." Asami stepped up to mirror Korra's movements, facing her, then mimicking the push and pull. It was strangely calming, yet exhilarating to know that Korra was sharing this with her. It made her feel closer to her and it cleared her mind.

"Yeah, just like that." Korra smiled encouragingly. "Although..." She stopped and moved out of Korra's view.

"Korra?"

"Just keep moving. Push and pull, push and pull."

Asami obliged. Although the movement of the water stopped, she still enjoyed going through the motions of bending.

She gasped as she felt Korra press up against the bare skin of her back. She was strangely soft, despite all the muscle on her body.

"Here." Korra said softly in her ear, putting her hands on Asami's arms which were still moving. "Like this." Korra gently guided Asami's arms back and forward which almost sent her over the edge.

Asami couldn't take anymore. She turned around, which surprised Korra, leaned forward and kissed her, throwing her arms around her neck. To her joy, Korra responded with equal enthusiasm, putting her own hands around Asami's sides as they passionately kissed each other in the cool blue of the pool.

Her hands freely explored Korra, cherishing every inch of her beautiful body.

"Wait." Korra slipped out through their kisses.

"What?"

"No." She pulled away, although the look on her face clearly said she didn't want to. "This isn't like you, Asami."

"What are you talking about?" Asami didn't get it. Usually she was perfectly in-tune with Korra's emotions and thinking.

"Look. I may not know a whole lot about..um..relationships and this kind of thing. But I know what it's like to be hurt. To feel alone. To suffer." Korra said wistfully. She walked out of the water and shook her head again, shaking the water from her hair.

"And you think I don't?" Asami shot back.

"No not like that!" Korra knew she had hit a tender spot. "I know that the worst thing you can do is keep it bottled up inside you. So, you should tell me, if you want to, what was your nightmare about?

I don't want to tell her that. Asami thought. "Let's get out of the water first, it got cold really fast." Asami said, downcast.

Later, they were back atop the cliff, a small fire burning as their undergarments were strung over it, sitting on either side. Asami was wrapped in a blanket and Korra was staring into the fire.

"Hey, look!" Korra exclaimed happily, holding up a teapot. "Iroh's tea!" She took the pot and heated it using her palms. "Too bad I don't have any cups though." Korra said, looking around sadly. "I know! I can just bend it."

Asami regretted not telling Korra immediately. It was just a tough thing to do. "Korra, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Asami, I get it." Korra looked at Asami with her blue eyes that were both adorable and heartbreaking at the same time. "It's just something we need to work on." Korra smiled and Asami felt better.

"Now let's have some of that tea!" Asami said. "Ugh, I've been waiting forever to try some of Iroh's legendary tea."

"Okay, Asami. I'll give some to you first, just fair warning, it could be kind of hot."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Korra shrugged as if to say "Don't say I didn't warn you." She motioned, and some tea floated in the air, the liquid together as one composed unit. "Alright, now open your mouth."

Asami did so. The tea was scalding hot! It almost burned her throat, but she stubbornly refused to show it, inwardly. She got half of it down before it threatened to overcome her. She spit it out, for it to fall on Korra.

"Aah!" Korra yelped in surprise. "Asami!" She looked at Asami who gave her the most innocent smile possible.

"You know, Iroh was right. Tea does make everything better." Asami said, changing the subject. She finally felt at peace and was ready to tell Korra her dream.

"Korra, about my dream. I dreamed three different things. The first one was of me losing my mother. The second was of me losing my father." Asami paused.

Korra had stopped fussing over the spilled tea and was listening, her head perched on her hands. "And the third?" Korra was so easy to

"The third...well...the third was of me losing you Korra. I dreamt Kuvira came out of the spirit portal alone." Asami said. Now that it was out there, it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Asami, that's all in the past." Korra said, standing up to sit next to Asami, draping her arm around Asami's shoulder. "We're here. I'm here with you. We'll be alright."

Asami nuzzled herself closer to Korra's natural warmth. "Can you promise me that?"

Korra turned Asami's face to her, gently kissing her cheek.

"I promise."


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

Korra woke the next day wrapped in one of Asami's coats. She wasn't sure if it was morning or night. Time seemed to be irrelevant in the Spirit World. She yawned a monstrous yawn and stretched her arms as she opened her eyes to the comforting puffs of clouds against the calm aqua sky. She smiled when she remembered where she was and who she was.

She rolled over and saw the flawless Asami sprawled next to her, her usually perfectly straight black hair, a mess of tangles and knots which made Asami's face look a bit strange. She watched in amazement at Asami's chest as it rose and fell with each gentle breath of air as Asamil snored softly. She let her gaze wander until it came to a stop at Asami's open palm, fingers slightly curled upward, which Korra filled with her own, placing her hand on Asami's, then gripping it gently in anticipation. It just felt so right.

Asami stirred slightly in her sleep and mumbled something intelligible, although she smiled slightly and sighed.

Korra studied Asami's face carefully as she sat up, traces of her trademark makeup still remaining after the water bending the other day, still holding the sleeping Asami's hand. Nope, no bad dreams today. That was good. The other day Asami had woken up screaming. It had been terrible. _I wish I could have done something, anything more to make it go away. _Korra thought, remembering the sound of pure fear in Asami's voice. It was one of those things Asami had a special talent for in taking away Korra's pain. Now it was up to Korra to make it better for Asami just like she always had for her. It was tough though. Korra had noticed it in Asami's hesitance to tell her what her dream was about. It was the same stubbornness Korra had a long time ago, but so much more pain behind it.

Korra felt Asami's hand tighten around her's as her dreams turned to nightmares, her face contorted in desperation. Beads of cold sweat appeared on her forehead, rolling down her cheeks. "No…Mom…Dad…Korra…No…KORRA!" She screamed, as she bolted upright, her hands shaking. "Korra!"

Korra put her arms around Asami, the other girl shaking visibly as she sobbed. "I…I thought…" Asami choked on her tears mid sentence.

"I know, it's okay. It was just a dream. It's not real." Korra said as she held Asami close to her feeling the wet tears falling on her shoulder. "I'm real. You and me are real. I'm here with you."

_I guess the nightmares aren't gone. _It was so horrible seeing her like this. With Asami still in her arms, Korra came to a realization. _Is this what she's been holding inside her all this time? I didn't realize it. _Korra marveled at the strength Asami had and wondered why and how Asami could hold it in for so long. _Did she do it for me?_

"Hey, it's alright." She held Asami as her sobs slowly quieted until Asami was left sniffling.

"Better?" Korra asked.

"A little." Asami said hoarsely "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." Asami sniffled. "I didn't want you to see me like this." She clumsily attempted to straighten her hair, patting it down only for it to rebound messier than before. She sighed.

Korra chuckled.. She couldn't help it. There was just something so funny about it. _Asami Sato having bed hair?_

Asami didn't find anything funny about it. "Gee thanks," apparently misinterpreting what Korra was laughing at.

"No, no, no, no!" Korra exclaimed. "That was just…ah…nevermind." Korra took a breathe to compose herself. "The point is, you don't need to be strong when we're together. I know. what it's like to hurt Asami. I think you know that. You were there for me in my darkest times, and I can never thank you enough for that. But, what about you?" Asami's eyes widened in confusion. "I want to be there for you." Asami looked down, her lips pursed meekly. "Please, Asami. Please let me." Korra begged.

"I…well…" Asami began, cutting herself off. "This isn't something I can just turn off you know. It's a part of who I am." Asami twirled a loose part of her hair in her fingers. It was strangely mesmerizing. "It's who I've always been for a long time now." She drew her knees to her chest, hugging them close. It made her look extremely vulnerable, and Korra saw the suffering girl Asami had tried so hard to conceal.

"That's fine." Korra smiled widely. "I get it. Believe me, I get it." She moved closer to Asami and put her arm around her shoulder. "It's something we can work on. Together."

Asami smiled. "You're right." She hugged Korra again. "Thank you, Korra." She kissed Korra softly on the lips. "Ew, morning breath." Her mouth curled upward as she attempted hide her smile.

Korra chuckled again. "That doesn't matter one bit." She drew the rumpled Asami close to her and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around Asami's body, trying to make Asami feel safe. She smiled as Asami's mess of hair tickled her face.

"Okay, okay" She heard Asami laughing against her. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"I don't plan things out before I do them. You know me." Korra teased. "Besides, it's more fun that way." _Yup, that's right Korra. Leave it up to her imagination. _Korra laughed internally.

"That sounds mysterious." Asami said jokingly. "Well, as much as I'd hate to, I need to get ready. I can't wake up and look as flawless as you do." Asami cupped Korra's cheek in her hand, her eyes practically sparkling as she drank in every detail of Korra's face before digging through her pack in search of make up stuff and other things Korra didn't worry about.

Korra made a "tuh" sound and shook her head in disbelief. _Me? Flawless? Yeah right._

She lay on the soft grass and watched the clouds pass as she waited for Asami. She wasn't sure what she looked like, but her hair seemed to be all there, and the clothes she were sleeping in didn't  
>smell too bad.<p>

"Hey, Korra." Asami said from somewhere. "What exactly were you laughing about before? Was it my hair?"

_Oh man, I can't just tell her. Nah, I guess I can. _"Yes!" Korra exclaimed simply.

Asami laughed to show her agreement. "Yeah, it can get pretty bad sometimes. I'm so jealous of your hair Korra. You don't need to worry about it getting tangled or anything."

"Oh...sure." Korra said, unsure. She knew nothing about hair or fashion. Still, Asami thought her hair looked great She always did. She had said it that day they first reunited._ "I'm lovin' the hair!"_

_Korra remembered it. She had been so unsure of how Asami would react to seeing her after all those years. Her heart had been bursting out of her chest in anticipation. Asami had sounded so excited on the phone to see her again._

_Korra had double and triple checked the name of the restaurant in nervousness. Although she knew it was the right one, there was something stopping her from walking in, her hand grasping the door handle, her palms sweating profusely. "What do I say?" Korra knew she had basically abandoned Asami in her decision to leave Republic City for three years. She wondered if Asami would forgive her. No, she knew Asami would forgive her, and that was what would make it all the worse._

_Screw it. She had thought. You've faced worse. She started to open the door, but she remembered Asami's kindness throughout the years. Racing at the Sato Estate, selflessly using an airship from her own factory to help the mission, bailing Korra out from prison, a wheelchair, a hand hold, her gentle green eyes, and a promise. How could Korra ever hope to right the wrongs?_

_Korra had taken a deep breathe. It's now or never, she had thought. She threw open the door and stumbled down an empty hall. She peeked in several side rooms, but none of them had who she was looking for, until Korra came to an empty side room. There she was. Her eyes were just as Korra remembered, except slight bags lived beneath it, as if she was not getting enough sleep. Asami had gotten skinnier, her beautiful black hair pulled back into a more conservative style. Asami caught Korra's eye and her eyes lit up as if years had been lifted from her shoulders._

_That look of happiness killed Korra on the inside, and Korra knew she would have to do something huge to let Asami know how much she really cared for her. _

Korra thought about it. What was really so fascinating about make-up and all that girly stuff? Sure it looked good on Asami, but Asami's natural beauty was so much more appealing to Korra. Still, Asami must think it looks good on her, otherwise why else would she wear it? Unless, of course make-up actually made people look better than they really did? Wait, then why did she like Asami's natural look better? Korra's head hurt.

This was why she didn't wear make-up.

Life was simpler without it.


	6. Wanderings

"Korra? Where are we going?" Asami laughed as she asked for the thousandth time. They had been walking over lush grassy hills for what seemed like forever now. Still, Asami found that still wasn't tired of it. It was more like an internal buzzing at her desperation to see whatever Korra was so excited about.

"Uh-uh!" Korra replied, wagging her finger. "I already told you! It's a surprise!" Her eyes glinted mischievously with a child-like joy.

It felt wonderful to be able to laugh freely. It was a joy that she hadn't had the time to cherish in the physical world. It was like a whole different world here. _Well, it is, duh genius. _Asami mentally told herself. The Spirit World. She still couldn't believe she was actually here. Sometimes she had to do a double take just to remind herself that Korra had gone with her. Not only had she gone with her, she had flat out suggested it! Everything had been so perfect! Then, out of nowhere, the nightmares had began. She hated it. She hated feeling so weak, and especially in front of Korra. Korra didn't need to pamper her. She deserved to be happy, not look after a girl suffering from bad dreams!

"Hey, what's bugging you?" Korra said, suddenly next to her, looking over in concern.

"Hm?"

Korra sighed exasperatedly, one hands on her hip. "Come on, Asami. Don't pretend. You don't have to pretend with me. I already told you that."

"Shh!" Asami shushed her. _What's that sound? _

"What?"

"Don't you hear that?" Asami whispered. _What is that? _It seemed to be coming closer.

"Hear what, Asami?" Korra said, completely confused. "And why are you whispering?"

_No way. _"It sounds like a baby! It's crying!" Asami said. _Why can't she hear it? _"Come on Korra!" She ran towards the sound of wailing, jumping over protruding tree roots, Korra trailing behind. She felt it calling her.

"Ugh…'Sami? Where are you going?" Asami heard Korra behind her, but kept pushing forward. She was almost there. She kept running.

"Just about…here!" Asami exclaimed. She came across a clearing where she saw several spirits were lazily floating, encircling an ancient, gnarled tree. The tree was luminously illuminated by the glowing light of the sky. "What? Where? Whoa…" She stopped in her tracks as she took in the transcendent beauty of the Spirit World, completely hypnotized as she forgot whatever it was she so intent on before.

Korra finally caught up to her. "Huh, I know this place." She stood next to Asami. "Asami, this is the Tree of Time!

"What? The Tree of Time?" Asami stared at Korra as she laughed at Asami's reaction.

"If…if you could see…the look on your face…" Korra slipped out between giggles, while pointing at Asami's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, you told me about it in your letters, but I didn't think it looked so…" Asami trailed off.

"Old?" Korra responded quizzically, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes..No! I don't know!" Asami said, suddenly frustrated for no apparent reason. _What was that? I suddenly felt so angry. But why?_

"Oo-kay then." Korra said. "Come on! There's so much you need to see!" Asami took Korra's outstretched hand, confused by the suddenness of her own outburst.

They sat cross legged facing each other in the hollow trunk of the Tree. As Korra jabbered on about Raava and Avatar Wan, Asami wondered what was happening to her. First the nightmares, then hearing things, and yelling at Korra. She hadn't had nightmares like that since Korra disappeared. And yelling at Korra? Well the last time she had done that was when Korra had reappeared after being gone for 3 years. But Korra was here now. The Spirit World was an odd place.

"So, this is where it all began huh?" Asami said, sitting back leaning on the palms of her hands. "Nice."

"Yup." Korra sighed and lay down, her hands behind her head. "The Tree of Time. Number one place for all things spiritual. Looks like we got company."

"Huh?" Asami turned to the opening of the trunk where she saw nothing but the sky. "Korra? There's nothing there."

"Who is this? She's so pretty." She heard high voices everywhere around her. __

Asami recoiled in surprise. "What? Who's there?" The voices were pure with a child-like innocence in them, but it had came out of nowhere. _Of course, it's the spirits! But wait, why can't I see them like I saw the others?_

Korra laughed, sitting up and motioning gently towards the air. "It's alright. You guys can trust her. Come on. Nothing to be afraid of."

Tiny figures slowly materialized in the air. _What were they? Bunnies? They have wings though!Dragonfly-bunnies? _Asami internally gasped at how cute they were. They had the typical traits of a bunny, soft fur, some pudgy, some skinny. Their wings were so light that you could see through them. Asami couldn't help but wonder how it all worked. How could the paper thin wings hold up such a heavy creature?

"I like her." She saw one lightly float towards her, a pink speckled creature with floppy ears, and hover in front of her face before letting it nuzzle against her cheek. She laughed. It was so soft!

"You're so cute!" She hugged the bunny and held it close to her, stroking its fur and admiring its transparent wings.

Korra was watching her, her arms folded and her mouth curled upwards in satisfaction. "So…you wanna tell me what was bothering you?"

_Alright, here we go._ Asami reluctantly let the bunny flitter away._  
><em>  
>"This is going to sound weird, Korra. I swear I heard a baby." <em>And there it was.<em>

Korra didn't budge. "Huh," She said thoughtfully "Huh." That was it.

_Huh? _Asami thought, staring at the pensive Korra. _I was expecting something, anything more than huh!_

She told Korra that, who continued staring into space, as if considering the meaning of life.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Korra.

"Sorry." Korra grinned. "The Spirit World does weird things to me. And being in the Tree of Time, doesn't really…help…" Korra suddenly resumed staring into space. Her eyes widened with an expression Asami couldn't put her finger on.

_What was it? _Asami wondered. _Shock? _She recoiled as she heard Korra gasp.__

Korra's eyes glowed with an ethereal light that could only mean the Avatar state. Aqua blue disappeared under the marvelous illumination of light.

_Amazing. _She heard giggles behind her and turned to see that the spirits had returned, hovering just outside the opening to the tree.

Korra collapsed, her body free-falling to the knotty, yet soft surface of the ancient tree. Asami rushed to catch her, letting Korra fall into her arms. She brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes. "Korra, what happened?" She asked softly.

"I…I don't know." Korra looked confused.

"Korra! Asami! I'm so glad I found you! We need your help!" Asami turned to see Jinora's spiritual projection. _Oh no. Why? Can't we ever get a break?_

Korra quickly gathered herself. "Can't you guys handle it?"

Jinora shook her head. "It's Kuvira."

Korra's eyes narrowed and Asami knew their vacation was on hiatus.


End file.
